Oh, Sunny Day
by elenasaxena
Summary: First fanfiction. I m from norway, so I kind of fail when it comes to writing. Joker and Harleen during the joker blogs. Joker has something on his mind.


Oh, Sunny Day

Sunny, and jet all he could do was sit inside and watch the light that made the day so bright.

Morning

Morning to you to.

The Joker had become much more friendlier and soscial past the 6 months. Clearly it was because of his new doctor. She had dark brown hair, the opposite of joker, who had golden brown, but it was hard to tell under the dark colored green.

Did you sleep well this night? Her voice was strong and confident. You could hear that this woman knew perfectly well what she wanted.

As always, my good doctor. What do you want to talk about today?

Harleen, a newly educated young woman, had reasently got the Joker to talk much more about his personal life. He was open with all his storys, and answered many of her questions. It felt good to finaly do some progress with this genius of a patient.

Today I hoped you would like to join me for a walk. Maybe outside. She had the most beautiful smile, he thought to himself.

With no guards I might ad.

The Jokers face suddenly had a touch of happiness in it, and his dark chocolatebrown eyes beamted with exitemeant. Sure, he had gone for walks with her before, but not without guards. He could never really relax when those guards were around; they could never be trusted. Being alone with his doctor without a camera was not a common thing around the asylum.

Of course, where?

I know that the guards makes you uncomfartable, but you have to behave if we are walking alone, is that clear. She had come up with a rule, but her eyes showed no sign of fright or angre.

I promise. You can trust me.

Jokers eyes was glued to his doctor, he couldn´t get enough of her. He knew that he loved his doctor, and that was very predictable. At first he had hated himself for it, but eventually gave in. The feeling was to strong, and he could not help but love and hate the warm feeling he had for her.

It´s beautiful, isn´t it?

Very beautiful, the Joker said without thinking. His doctor turned her head to only meet to big, dark eyes.

Are you even listening to what I´m saying? Joker, is something wrong? You know you can trust me.

Yes, I know that. How could there be anything wrong. This is probably the most beautiful day I have ever had in my intire life. Nothings wrong. His voice had a bit of lie in it, she noticed.

There has been something bothering you this whole month, I know it. But if your not ready to tell me, you don´t have to.

She knows it, he knows she knows. How can he live now. She will never have the same feelings for him. She had a boyfriend, Guy Kopski. He had a face that wasn´t scarred, and because of that, Joker felt the jealousy run over his black heart. It would be to embarrassing to know that she knew he loved her, but nothing in return. It would be cruel to pretend that everything was normal after a confetion like that.

I don´t think I have any words for it. Even if I did, I don´t think I would tell you.

And why is that? Is it that personal?

Joker took a deep breath before continuing the conversation.

Yeah, it´s pretty personal. It´s like I don´t want to think about it, but I

can´t help myself.

So, its your consciousness thats the problem, or maybe emotions, feelings?

This was taking a direction that Joker didn´t like much.

I don´t want to talk about this anymore. Maybe we should head back. We´ve been gone two hours. They probably wonder where we are.

He began walking the opposit way of his doctor, when he felt a feminin hand on his shoulder. He froze for a second, thinking what she might say next.

It´s okay to have feelings, you know. Normal is what I call that.

She smiles, and he dares to look into those light, blue eyes.

Don´t you trust me?

The dark brown eyes drops to the dry ground. He had to say it. To get it out of his mind, or it would haunt him even longer.

Do you love him?

Who, Guy? Of course I do. Why else would I want to be with him.

What´s so great about him? Do you live together? Where do you li...

That´s enough questions! Besides, I can´t answer them.

An akward silence swept over them as a sandy wind in the desert. Quiet, and the sun was in the middle. Afternoon he thought. Both had much to think about. Did she really love him, or was it something she said in a hurry. No, he is her boyfriend, but why are she considering that she don´t love him.

Would anything change?

What? Joker, your not making any sens.

Would it be diffrent between us if I said that I love you?


End file.
